Forever be Mine
by CieloLuna88
Summary: She was a normal girl suffering from depression from the two tragic accidents in her life that destroyed her life. He watches her since "that" day and ever since tried to keep her out of danger as he loves her. Will he make the depressed girl move on from her depression or will she hate him for his identity; he is a vampire anyway... One-shot!


**_Forever Be Mine_**

In a faraway village in the region of Karakura, the people lived peacefully despite their poor stature and were contented with their lives. Despite their happiness, there is a problem which the people fear. Because it was far away from the main villages, it was a hunting spot for vampires who can't control their hunger. People vanished from time to time and were found dead with bite marks on their neck with very pale skin. Everyone was afraid and knew nothing about these creatures but one.

Ichigo Kurosaki – 18 years old – is a beautiful maiden with waist-length bright orange hair and amber colored eyes; she has a beautiful voice with a perfect slender but curvaceous body that made up for her not so big bust. She wore a dark violet knee-length kimono with sakura petals designing the bottom of the kimono and the sleeves with light blue swirling mist on the back and front part and a light blue sash. When Ichigo was little, she used to smile a lot and brighten up the moods of her father, mother and two sisters until her attitude suddenly changed after two tragic accidents destroyed her life.

**[Page Break – **_Sorry if I'm too lazy to type dialogues…please continue reading._**]**

_Masaki and 9-year old Ichigo were roaming in the forest under the night sky when two ugly humans with beastly features cornered the two. Both have blood red eyes, long fangs and sharp nails. Luckily for Masaki, she brought her sword and protected Ichigo who fainted from shock. Although she managed to kill the two and managed to scream for help, she was left with many wounds and lost a lot of blood. Poor Ichigo woke up to see her in such a state and managed to see her last smile before death; the villagers were far too late to save her life which left the family devastated, especially Ichigo who began to rarely smile._

_After her mother's demise, Isshin – his father – taught her everything about the vampires and taught her how fight with a sword for 4 years after another tragic accident happened. Isshin, Yuzu and Karin who were riding their horse from the market on the main village crossed the dense forest where bandits usually stayed at day besides the vampires at night. A group of them suddenly attacked the three. Even though Isshin brought his sword, he cannot fight such many bandits and died after a stab in the heart before Yuzu and Karin also died. Ichigo discovered the three when she looked for them and gained a heavy depression which she still has to this day onward. She stopped smiling altogether and lived in solitary and sadness._

**[Don't mind me; I'm just a page break.]**

Ichigo woke up in her hut and started her daily morning ceremonies. She then got dressed and went out to buy food. She passed the familiar houses of her neighbors; her friends and some suitors as they greeted her.

"Good morning Kurosaki-san!" said a girl with orange hair slightly darker than hers with grey eyes and big bust.

"Good morning Ichigo!" said a petite girl with shoulder-length raven black hair and dark violet eyes.

"Hey Ichigo, wanna visit me later?" said a tall boy with long flaming red hair which is styled like a pineapple with tribal tattoos on his forehead and torso; he looks like Ichigo's suitor.

"Good morning Ichigo, would you like me to take you to dinner in my house?" said another suitor with shoulder-length dark blue hair with the bangs held on the left side of his face which clung on his left ear.

Ichigo just nodded at the greetings and refused the all her suitors as always. Unknown to the orange-head, a certain someone is also interested in her who hid in the shadows.

**[Page Break – Vampire Facts]**

Vampires are creatures of the night that feed on blood of humans; they can also drink the blood of their fellow vampires if human blood is not available. The sunlight and holy water burns their skin. They are not allowed to enter a house if the owner does not invite them inside; noble vampires usually use their mind control on the owners for them to enter which is also acceptable.

Vampires are classified on two groups, the first are the Common Vampires who are mostly ugly-looking with the others having beastly features and have no control on their hunger, they do not possess any special abilities and don't have very long lives and have the life of a common human. They all have crimson eyes that glow red when they are hungry along with sharp nails and long talons on their feet.

The other group are the Noble Vampires; they possess some abilities such as mind manipulation by looking at the human straight in the eye; Levitation and vampire blood transfer which is turning a human to a vampire by biting her and transferring of vampire blood; the human turned vampire will be considered as the husband/wife of the one who bit him/her. The nobles also have fast healing capabilities to recover from attacks or from other vampire bites. The human must willingly give his/her permission to turn themselves into a vampire to make them a noble, but if the human rejects the transformation then he/she will transform into a common vampire. Most of the nobles are very good looking and they are quite few in number, they can control their hunger and possess very long lives that can take up to a thousand years or more.

Noble vampires are only allowed to be in love with a human once; if the rule is broken by one, he/she will become a common vampire. In exchange for their special abilities and long life, they can never bear children even if he/she has sexual intercourse with a human.

**[Page Break – Back to Story ****_– _**_sorry if I'll change Gin's grammar instead of his usual way of speaking_**]**

Aizen Sosuke, a noble vampire with wavy brown hair that matches his eyes, smooth facial features and well-toned body. Aizen wore a dark black cloak with golden trimmings plus a hood that concealed his face. Underneath his clock is a white long-sleeved blouse underneath a black vest with gold trimmings and dark black pants held by gold-colored belt with a silver buckle.

Aizen has long taken an interest on the beautiful orange head ever since she was little and waited patiently until she grew up on which he began watching over her every day.

Another noble also accompanied him who has silver white hair with sky blue eyes closed into slits with a creepy smile on his face wearing the same outfit as his companion except the black vest and white blouse was replaced by a simple black long-sleeved blouse with gold trimmings.

"Ah Gin, she is still beautiful even if her face only holds sadness, she truly is a beauty to behold," said Aizen.

"My, my, Aizen; I never thought you'll wait for her to grow up. It even surprises me that you really fell in love," commented by this person named 'Gin'.

"I never thought of it myself too, I just got captivated by Ichigo when I saw her crying for her lost mother. It also pained me when I see her cry, especially after the other tragic accident that I failed to avoid."

"You know it wasn't entirely your fault. When will you approach her then?"

"I'll approach her a little later at night, I want to surprise her."

"Do you think she'll love you in return?"

"Don't worry Gin, I have thought of a way to entice dear Ichigo and make her accept my love. But of course I will not use mind control to make her fall in love with me, it will be rather unrealistic."

"Good Luck Aizen, I was lucky that Rangiku also loved me in return and I really cherished that moment."

"Yes Gin, you were even jumping for joy when I saw you at your mansion."

"Oh! You saw that! Good Luck anyway, I better go back."

As Gin turned to leave, Aizen resumed watching Ichigo as she entered her small house carrying the food she bought.

Time passed by until it was nighttime and everyone in the village was asleep except Ichigo. She has always cried to sleep every night while clutching a picture of her lost family. She remembered the past memories of her family until a knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She slowly got up in her bed and wiped any tears on her face and proceeded to open the door.

"Who are you?" she said still wiping her tears before she made eye contact with the stranger which is Aizen wearing his usual attire.

His eyes glowed red and Ichigo was trapped in his mind control. "Will you invite me inside your house, beautiful maiden?"

"Yes, please come inside," she said in a monotone voice.

Aizen lifted the spell when he went inside but became surprised at her reaction as Ichigo looked at him with surprise on her face.

"It's you! You're the mister I saw since my mother died. I can also see that you are a noble, what is your name?" shouted Ichigo while pointing a finger at Aizen.

"Oh dear me, sorry for not introducing myself earlier, I am Aizen Sosuke, so you saw me watching you since you were a kid?"

"Yes, I saw you may times standing on the branches of trees and sometimes with someone accompanying you. Why did you come here?" asked Ichigo whose tears started falling again without her notice as she remembered her mother's death.

"So you also saw Gin." Aizen wiped the lone tears on her face and Aizen motioned her to sit on the bed with him. "You see my dear maiden that it pains my heart to see you cry, and I can't take it to see you cry every night. Why don't you move on?"

More tears streamed from her eyes and looked directly at Aizen. "I c-cant! I d-don't know w-why but I j-just c-can't forget w-what happened to th-them!"

When she saw a clear view of Aizen's face, her hidden feelings started to arise her heart started beating faster.

**[Ichigo's thoughts] **_Why? These are feelings for him long ago? Why is it coming back now? _She stared at Aizen's worried face and can't help but be mesmerized by those eyes that has the same color as hers. She can't deny that his face is handsome he also seems to really care for her.

"Please stop crying, my dear. But I can't deny it is also my fault of your father and sisters' death since I was too late to stop those bandits. I killed them all to avenge their death and I did it for you for your piece of mind and because I love you; I want to protect you," Aizen said while comforting Ichigo by resting her head in his chest.

"You tried to protect me because you love me?" **[Ichigo's thoughts] **_I thought it was just a coincidence I always saw him and I began to develop feelings for him. I buried these feelings because I thought he wouldn't love me back, but he also loves me._

"Yes Ichigo, since the first time I saw you. Please, come with me and I will take care of you so wouldn't have to be alone," he said will scooping up her chin so she would look directly at him.

"Do you really love me that much?" she asked one more time.

Aizen just nodded and proceeded to kiss her. His lips met hers and surprisingly, she reacted to the kiss and her right hand entangled on his hair the left arm is on the back of his neck.

**[Aizen's thoughts]** _I never thought she'd respond. I thought she is going to try and break free from my kiss. This is easier than I thought._

Aizen held on her waist and pushed her closer. His tongue found entrance to her mouth and proceeded for a passionate kiss. Their tongues entwined and danced around while Ichigo silently moaned in pleasure.

She broke free from the kiss and cocked her head to one side, exposing her neck. Aizen knew what she meant; he lengthened his fangs and proceeded to bite her neck.

Ichigo was silent as he licked her neck but gasped in pain as his fangs pierced her skin. His hold on Ichigo tightened as he buried his fangs deeper and the transformation taking place. Ichigo just fainted from the recent blood loss – as her transformation is also taking place – before Aizen removed his fangs. He carried her bridal style and carried her to his mansion after placing a note on her house so that the people will not worry about her absence.

**[Another Page Break]**

Aizen woke up from his sleep at his wide bed where Ichigo – who was still wearing her kimono – is still unconscious at the other side. He dressed in his usual attire minus the cape and the vest and waited for his new wife to wake up as a vampire. He just hoped that she becomes a noble and not a common vampire. He was interrupted in his thoughts when Ichigo's eyes opened.

"How do you feel?" Aizen asked.

"A little different but don't worry, I accepted the transformation; I am a Noble Vampire now," she replied while sitting up to face his new husband with a smile on her face.

"I never thought you have feelings for me."

"It was love at first sight. When my mother was buried, I saw you watching and you easily captured my attention as a kid. I developed a crush that soon turned to love. I thought you didn't love me so I hid my feelings until you said that you love me too."

"I see that you also had a love at first sight like me. Your beauty captured my attention when you were a kid and I waited patiently for the day when you grow up."

"Thank you for giving me happiness once more Sosuke," said Ichigo with a warm smile on her face. She stood up and hugged Aizen.

"Thank you also for making me happy. But since it is your first day as a vampire, you feel hungry don't you?" said Aizen with a smile on his face.

"Well yeah, that's the funny feeling that I have. But look, I can grow my fangs!" she said as she showed him her grown fangs.

"I see you know how to control it. Come dear Ichigo, I know you're hungry," he said as he pushed Ichigo closer to him by encircling his arms to his waist and back – since they have almost the same height with Aizen taller by three inches so it's easy – and exposed his neck to her.

Ichigo first hesitated but found that she can't bear her hunger she proceeded her fangs to his neck while entangling her hands on his brown hair and at the back of his neck. Ichigo licked Aizen's neck first before burying her fangs to his neck and savored the sweet scent and taste of his blood. Her grip on his neck and hair grew tighter as she buried her fangs deeper before removing it looked at Aizen with blood dripping on the side of her pink lips. He wiped the blood off her face by licking it before questioning Ichigo again.

"So, how was it, how was your first taste of blood?"

"It's strange and I can't explain the delicious taste of it."

"I see." Aizen cupped Ichigo's chin and kissed her lips and pinned her to the wall.

He tilted his head to one side as his tongue found access on Ichigo's mouth. Their tongues danced and thrashed around in a passionate and lustful kiss as Ichigo pushed Aizen's head closer to deepen the kiss.

While kissing, he slowly slid her kimono off her shoulder, exposing her cleavage while Ichigo unbuttoned Aizen's blouse. She removed his blouse and felt the warmth of his naked chest while he untied her kimono's sash and completely slid off her kimono. He went down and nipped her neck and lightly squeezed her breast in his hands while she tangled her hands on his messy hair while moaning in pleasure.

He slowly pushed Ichigo to the bed while she started to remove his pants. The back of her legs met the bottom of the bed and lied down, her orange hair sprawled around. She looked at Aizen whose eyes was filled with lust and love the same as hers as he completely undressed and lied on top of Ichigo and kissed her lips passionately again. He proceeded down her neck and further down, kissing her naked body while Ichigo moaned louder. She arched her back as he straddled her waist and felt every part of her beautiful body with his arms as he proceeded.

Their lovemaking went wonderful for the both of them as they felt each other's warmth with love and lust like they have never felt before.

**[Aizen's P.O.V.]**

I can't believe it; the beautiful woman of my dreams is in my arms. I will never let her go and I will always cherish her. She has made me happy unlike anything else. She and I will live for a very long time in the arms of each other. Finally, I will never be alone anymore and she will forever be mine.

**[Ichigo's P.O.V.]**

The man of my dreams is now my husband and I feel very happy again after such a long time. I thought I'll never be happy anymore after those tragic accidents but I was wrong, someone loves me and has strived to protect me. I want to live very long with him by my side; I want to protect him too and I'll never be lonely again. I know Father, Mother and my sisters will be proud of me they see that I moved on from my depression. Finally, I will never be alone anymore and he will forever be mine.

**_So? What do you think of my fanfiction?_**

**_Please review._**


End file.
